


The Joy of Creation

by orphan_account



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Other, The Joy of Creation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8134640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One-Shot. Publication date is from (poor) memory.





	

**Author's Note:**

> One-Shot. Publication date is from (poor) memory.

You're pushed back into the mattress as Freddy Fazbear has you pinned down. Your heart races and you are shaking with lust.

“F-Freddy...” You begin to moan as he presses his snout against your neck, gently kissing and caressing the side of your hip.

You let out a small gasp as his cold metallic hand begins to slide up your shirt. You bite your lip, holding back a moan which you would emitt from even the slightest touch.

“Freddy,” You whisper again, “Freddy, this is wrong. What if we're caught?”

He pulls away from your neck, and cups your face in his hands, “If it's wrong, how can it feel so right?”

A tear slides down your cheek. “You know they wouldn't understand.” You turn away from him, “I could get fired. You could get dismantled. They'd never understand our love.”

Freddy sighs, and climbs off of you, and wraps his arms around you, rubbing your back in reassurance. “They can never separate us.” He smiles. “We'll run away together. Just you and me.”

“Oh, Freddy!” You cry with tears now spilling from your eyes, “But where would we go?”

He puts a finger to your lips. “Don't worry my darling. We'll find a way to be together. There is always a way.”

You smile and choke back tears, “But will they accept us? Will they accept our love? And if the time is right, our family?”

Freddy places a hand on your stomach, and you cover his hand with yours.

“They will know the joy of creation. They will know the joy of bringing a new soul into this world.”


End file.
